Flight of the Prince
by arbiter vortex
Summary: Sutamee Caan wants revenge. His plan falls perfetly into place. But, when things get hectic, he'll need to find someone, anyone, to stop the ongoing threat.
1. Chapter 1: The Prince of Blackmarsh

Author: Before I start, let me give you the basics. Sutamee Caan (sootamee con)is an argonian. He is part of the dominate family in Blackmarsh, the Caans. But, he lives in Skyrim. Read on to find out why.

Chapter One: Discovered

The fire from the Bannered Mare's bar warmed Sut's scales. The bartender, Hulda, addressed him as he sat down.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Brandy." Sut said.

"10 septims" Hulda replied, handing Sut the bottle.

He paid her, uncorked the bottle, and drank. His dark green scales shuddered as he gulped. He was just about to take another sip as another argonian walked up.

"Marsh friend." the argonian said, sitting down, "Name's Firankay. (feeran kay) Or just Fira for short."

"Sut." Sut replied dully.

"That line of red head feathers." Fira said pointing to Sut's head, "I know it."

Sut gulped.

"You are a Caan"

True. All Caans have a streak of red head feathers mixed into the rest. Sut's feathers were scarlet, with the dark red streak in the middle.

"Yes, I am a Caan." Sut sighed.

"Why are you here, not in Blackmarsh?" Fira asked.

"I was banished by my parents." Sut said.

"Only the Caan dominates can do tha-" Fira started, "Wait. Your the prince?!"

"Mm-hmm. Sutamee Caan, Prince of the Throne, in the flesh." Sut laughed.

"Why were you banished?" Fira asked.

"For trying to mate with Mareena Calinsii." (mureenu calinsee)

"The priest's daughter?"

"That's the one."

Sut finished his brandy and stood up.

"Well, I enjoyed story time, but I have to go."

Sut turned and left Fira sitting there, thinking.

"Wait! Sut!" he yelled.

Sut stopped and turned.

"What if we get you on the throne?" Fira said.

"No. That would mean _killing_ my mother and father. They banished me because the priest forced them to. Good day, Fira." Sut said, turning, and leaving.

The next morning, Sut awoke with a not on the his door. Sut managed to talk the steward into giving him Breezehome for only 2000 septims. Sut got out of bed and answered the door.

"What?" he growled.

"Sorry, I have a letter." the person said.

Sut took the letter and shut the door.

"Dear Sutamee," Sut read aloud, "We hope you are doing well in Skyrim. We've tried to talk to Calinsii, but he will only say if he sees you in Blackmarsh, he'll kill you. Mareena sends her dearest apology for her father's actions, and also sent this:"

Below was a flower, grown only in Blackmarsh. Sut smiled and continued.

"We love you very much. Love, Mother and Father."

Sut looked at the paper, and set it down. Calinsii will pay. Mareena and Sut love each other, and Calinsii is tearing them apart. Sut would not stand for it. He opened a chest, grabbed his hide armor, an iron sword, and other valuables. Sut was going to get revenge. Lure Calinsii into Skyrim, and slaughter him, any, way, possible.

Author: New chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

Author: Ah. So, where were we? Sut was going to lure Calinsii (his first name is Karonay) into Skyrim and kill him. Well, this should be fun.

Sut was in the carriage for over an hour when they arrived at Windlhelm. To lure Karonay into Skyrim, he'll need the Stormcloaks' help. Sut preferred the Stormcloaks over the Imperials. As he entered the hold, nords looked at him. One addressed him.

"Hey! Lizard!" he yelled, "What are you doing in our city? First the elves now you?"

Sut glared at him.

"I asked you something!" the nord yelled.

Sut turned around and thrust his fist into the nord's jaw. The nord fell to the ground with a shriek.

"Think twice about underestimating the argonians." Sut spat.

A Stormcloak guard watching strafed into The Palace of the Kings. Sut followed, unaware of the guard.

"Jarl Ulfric, this argonian took down a town member with a knock to the jaw!" Sut heard the guard talking.

"He is very brave." Ulfric said.

The guard backed away as Sut stepped up.

"Ah! No wonder he is so brave! That mark in his feathers! He's a Caan." Ulfric exclaimed.

"How do you know about the Caans?" Sut asked.

"The Blackmarsh ambassador came to Windlhelm and explained the Caan dynasty." Ulfric replied, "Which of them are you? Are you the Alpha Male?"

"My name is Sutamee Caan. I am the Prince of Blackmarsh." Sut said.

"And you're here, in Skyrim." Ulfric said quietly.

"I was banished. The priest of Blackmarsh made my parents do it. They don't want me coming back because he'll kill me." Sut explained.

"I see. Now what do you need me for?" Ulfric asked.

"I need some of your soldiers to lure him in." Sut said.

"And how to you propose we do that?"

Sut began to explain how to get revenge.

"We send a message to Blackmarsh saying he is needed in Skyrim. Your soldier ambush him in Riften, where the message says to go, and take him to the secret entrane to the College of Winterhold's Midden. Then, I'll take over."

"Seems pretty easy." Ulfric replied, "I'll give you a strike team of my adept Stormcloaks."

"That's it?" Sut said, befuddled,"I just tell you the plan and you give me soldiers?"

"I tried to become High King. You're trying to get back on your throne. Isn't that different." Ulfric told Sut.

Sut nodded and Ulfric called for his steward. He told the steward to call Ice-Veins (NOT THE DRAGONBORN) and his team. 10 minutes later, a group of 5 Stormcloaks walked into the palace.

"Jarl, what is it?" Ice-Veins asked.

"You are to help Sutamee lure a preist into Skyrim." Ulfric said.

"Sounds easy enough. What's they pay?" Ice-Veins asked Sut.

"5000 septims." Sut said.

"Where do you have that money?" a Stormcloak asked.

"My mother gave me 10,000 septims before I was banished." Sut said, "I only spent 3000 of it."

"Well then, what's the plan?" Ice-Veins said.

Sut relayed the plan and wrote the message. They sent it to Blackmarsh and prepared. All was falling into place.

Author: New chapter soon. Next chapter will have some things by Spike Tashy. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Fights and Friends

Author: These chapters are rolling out fast! Get them while you can! Just some humor. (rolls eyes) And thanks to Spike Tashy for letting me use his characters later in this chapter!

"Sut, my team is bringing Calinsii here." Ice-Veins said.

Sut and him were waiting in The Midden. The Stormcloaks were 3 hours from Winterhold.

"Finally. It's been forever since I've seen Mareena." Sut replied.

"What do we do with the entrails?" Ice-Veins asked.

"Just take them to the Shrine of Namira. The cannibals are probably hungry."

...

The Stormcloaks waited in Riften. Not inside the walls though, the Dragonborn gave the city to the Imperials. The Stormcloaks watched as an argonian walked up, clad in monk robes.

"You are coming with us." the Stormcloaks said.

"No, I was requested here by Jarl Maven Black-Brior." Karonay said.

"You were requested, for death." the Stormcloak Sgt. Kona.

"Not without a fight." Karonay muttered, summoning his magic. He sent an ice spike right through one of the Stormcloaks, effectively killing him. The Sgt. pulled out his steel sword and swiped at Karonay's legs. Another Stormcloak tried to swipe at Karonay's head and the Sgt. stopped him.

"He's Sutamee's kill!" the Sgt. yelled.

"That insufferable youngling? He's behind this?!" Karonay yelled, blasting another ice spike in the Stormcloaks.

Karonay blasted to many to count and finally ran out of magic. The Stormcloaks grabbed him and bound him. They placed a gag on his mouth and slung him on one of their horses.

"Let's get to the college." The Sgt. said, "Galner, take Racinaf back to Windlhelm."

One of the Stormcloaks nodded and rode away with their fallen comrade.

...

After a while, the Stormcloaks arrived. Ice-Veins asked why only two of them were here.

"He put up quite a fight." the Sgt. replied, "Racinaf is dead. Galner is taking him back to Windlhelm."

Karonay was knelt in front of Sut. Sut removed the blindfold on his eyes, and undid the gag.

"Pfft. You!" Karonay exclaimed.

"Yes. Now," Sut said caressing his Orcish dagger, "My parents said you would kill me if you saw me again, so I couldn't enter Blackmarsh."

Karonay's head feathers went flat, then up again.

"Your parents? They're dead." he said with a grin.

"_WHAT?_" Sut yelled.

Karonay grinned even bigger, "And I am the ruler of Blackmarsh. I challenged your parents to combat, and they lost. I sent troops here to conquer Skyrim."

"YOU FOOL!" Sut screamed, "I AM THE PRINCE OF BLACKMARSH! I WILL HAVE REVENGE!"

Sut sliced Karonay's throat, splilling blood onto the ice floor. Sut turned to Ice-Veins, shoved the gold into his hands and left. He walked through Winterhold and found a carriage to back to Whiterun. The carriage ride was a day long, and when Sut arrived, yet another argonian addressed him.

"You! Caan! Karonay Calinsii sends his regards, and demands your head!" he said.

Sut was lucky they were outside the walls, because he wipped oout his dagger and stabbed the argonian in the stomach.

"I killed Karonay, so you cn forget your pay." Sut spat.

Sut returned to Breezehome and sat at his table. Many things raced through his mind.

_'Karonay sent troops to conquer Skyrim. They're probably already here, fighting Riften guard. What's left will head for Whiterun. I need help.'_

Sut decided to look for people to help. First he'd have to talk to the Jarl. Sut began to walk to Dragonsreach. He entered the palace and walked up to Balgruf the Greater.

"Jarl, argonian warriors are on their way to Whiterun!" Sut said.

"What? Did I hear you correctly?" Balgruf asked,"You said argonian warriors are on their way to Whiterun?"

"Yes!"

"This is obviosly a trap, if there are, you'll want me to preform an elaborate plan to put my city right in the hands of the argonians."

Balgruf shooed Sut away while Sut through his hands up in frustration. He was going to have to do this with anyone who wants to help. The best place to go to was the Inn. Many people go into there, he was sure to find someone there. He entered the Bannered Mare an looked around. His eyes fell upon two other argonians on a bench.

_'Why are so many argonians in Skyrim all the sudden?'_

Sut walked up to them. One was muscular, with green scales, and red head feathers. The other was less muscular, blue scales, and blue head feathers. As Sut walked up they stopped their conversation.

"Yes, can we help you?" the green scaled one asked.

"My name is Sut. I need your help." Sut said.

"Okan, look at his feathers!" the blue scaled one said, pointing at Sut's head.

Okan looked up, and smiled.

"A Caan." he said slowly, "I'm Okan, this is my companion, Asum."

Sut raised an eyebrow at the word "companion". Asum's scales flushed pink. Sut then figured them out, but did not say anything.

"Why are you in Skyrim? Shouldn't you be in Blackmarsh?" Asum asked.

"Not here, in my house. I'll explain on the way"

Sut. Okan, and Asum walked out of the inn and to Breezehome. All three sat down and Okan and Asum looked at Sut.

"Karonay Calinsii sent argonian forces to Skyrim." Sut said.

"The priest?" Asum asked.

"Yes, he killed my parents and took over." Sut sighed, "I killlied him."

"That means you're the king of Dominate of Blackmarsh. You can stop them." Okan said.

Sut shook his head, "He payed them. One warrior attacked me and he had a sack with too much gold to count."

Author: Got to stop there, this will go on in the next chapter. Thanks to Spike Tashy for letting me use Asum and Okan.


	4. Chapter 4: Assault

I saw that I was typing to fast, and wrote pooping where Asum says popping. So, I reposted this chapter, with all revisions.

Author: So Sut is heading off to find argonians in Skyri-

WHOOSH!

Author: What the fuck?!

Arbiter V. :Wrong time, sorry. Looking for Danarious.

WHOOSH!

Author: Um, ok. That was Arbiter! Check him out in my other story: Collision. Apparently. Back to FtoP.

"Rest here. We can continue later."

"Sut, where are we going?" Asum asked, "We've been to Morthal, and Dawnstar! Only argonians we've found were Rekonfir, and Seta." (Rek-on-fer and Sey-tahh)

"We're heading to Markarth now." Sut replied.

"Markarth!" Seta exclaimed, "Why are we going all the way to MARKARTH!?"

"I knew." Okan muttered, "We've been heading west. Thought you guys would've known."

"Sut, how long until an army of 'well paid' hunters arrive?" Rekonfir asked.

"Well, a week ago, when I killed Karonay, he said he had already sent them right before he left." Sut explained, "But, the other provinces would've taken action against an army. So, they should be slowed down. And then they'll have to get through Riften. So, about...two weeks, top."

"Two...weeks?!" Seta yelled.

"Seta, you are getting very angry." Asum said, "A vein is popping out of your forehead."

"He always gets mad. Always" Rekonfir told them.

"Well, are we going to pitch the tents or not?" Sut asked.

They were in the middle a rock passage to Markarth. Rekonfir and Seta shared a tent. (Rekonfir being the only one able to tollerate Seta, being brothers and all.) Okan and Asum shared a tent for...other reasons. And Sut stayed in his own. He had a lantern lit, and was looking at a map of Skyrim in his bedroll.

'Markarth, then Sollitude.' Sut thought, 'If not many argonians are they I could go to Rifte-'

"RIFTEN!" Sut said, "I'm have slaughterfish eggs for brains! There are tons of argonians in Riften!"

Then he heard a snap.

"Okan?" Sut whispered, "Rekonfir? Asum? Seta? Who's there!?"

Sut stepped out of his tent and saw five argonians clad in battle armor standing with swords unsheathed.

"Hello hunters." Sut said, drawing his Orcish blade, "Guys! We have company!"

At that, Seta rushed out and tackled one of the attackers. Rekonfir came out with a steel sword in hand and attacked another. ONe argonian attacked Sut as well. Okan and Asum were last to appear. Okan went to battle with his greatsword, well Asum took the last on with his...dagger. Seta, wielding dual elven daggers tried to break his opponent's block. Okan slashed an argonians stomach in half, quite easily, andd joined Asum. (Seeing him failing to kill with a...dagger) Rekonfir ducked a swing and slashed at his attacker's arm, cutting him. He brought his sword down on the kneeling argonian, killing him. Sut noticed he must have taken the leader, because he seemed more tough than the others. Asum and Okan took down their attcker an Seta was busy in a pool of sinew, slashing again and again at the argonian.

"Help!" Yelled Sut, being pushed over by his attacker.

Everyone ran over a each got a slash at him. Seta was just about to slit his throat when Sut stopped him.

"Wait. Let's ask him a few questions." Sut said.

Seta held him to his knees and Sut knelt down toward him. The attacker had a strikingly similar appearance to Seta. The both had red scales, red eyes, and were muscular. The only difference was the head. Seta had a Mohawk style set of horns on his head and the attacker had two lines of black head feathers.

"How did you find us?" He said calmly.

"Screw you." The attacker said.

"Can we just kill him?" Rekonfir asked behind Sut.

"No." Sut replied, "Who are you?"

"You should know." the argonian replied, "Royal."

"Knight?" Sut said, stunned.

"Yes. Sut, it's me." Knight replied.

"How much were you payed?" Sut muttered.

"30,000 septims. Right out of your parent's vault." Knight told him.

"You could've helped. Instead you chose this." Sut said, nodding to Seta.

Seta only nodded back, smiled at Knight, and cut his throat.

"Who was that? Asum asked.

"He was my friend. Long ago." Sut replied, "We were so close. We had nicknames. I was Royal, he was Knight. I can't believe he took the money."

"Off to Markarth then?" Okan asked.

"Y-yes." Sut stammered.

There's Chapter 4! Getting intense right?  
Reviews are nice you know.


End file.
